Angel To Demon, Familiar!
by KitsuneToRyuu
Summary: Louise the zero summons an angel demon half-breed Hiraga Saito, Who has a deep dark past. Bout in all hes the most beautiful creature Louise, or any other, has seen for that matter, now with a new familiar how will Louise come? Sucky summary.M later.
1. Summon!

**Hi guys, KitsuneToRyuu Here...Again.**

**I watched this anime ages ago and I've gotta say I fell in love instantly, so I'm doing this fan fic. Characters are staying the same accept Saito has a big twist, Hehe...**

**No flames guys, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Dedicated to CC (Aido's little princess.)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sunlight casted a blanket of springtime warmth across the grounds of Tristain magic academy.

Yes, today was the day of the second year familiar summoning.

Each student took their turns in summoning their eternal servant and friend. From bugbears to Fire salamanders', all familiars summoned had matched their master in terms of power and element.

Then came Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere's Turn. Louise 'The Zero' Valliere.

"Oh Brimir! Louise the zero's going to summon her familiar!"

"Yeah everyone brace for the impact of another explosion from Louise the zero!"

"Watch its gonna be another explosion with the success rate of _Zero_!"

Louise clenched her fists at her side.

'_Why did Kirche have to point out the fact I haven't summoned?'_ Louise scowled.

"Hurry up miss Valliere we don't have all day!" Colbert-Sensei shouted over to her.

"I got it!.. I got it..." The repeated the latter quietly biting her lip trying not to cry. She couldn't lose face. She wanted to keep her dignity.

"My name is Louise le Blanc De la Valliere!..."She began her Summoning, "To my familiar that lives somewhere on the edges of the universe!"

"_What the hell?" _Is what was running through the minds of all the spectators.

"The most beautiful! Powerful and divine familiar! Pentagon of the five elemental powers! Heed my summoning..." '_Please please please!' _ " Bring forth.. My familiar!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It was dark. An infinite expansion of menacing shadows decorated the walls even though Saito thought they couldn't be any darker._

_His smooth strong hand sailed along the side of the wall, nearing the faint glow on the edge of the whispering darkness. As he closed in he saw a pentagon, glowing mystically in the squirming black abyss of eternity. The star was in a circle with intricate designs and patterns swirling between them. Saito saw these and pondered for a brief moment. What would he do? He knew to be suspicious, he knew it was a summoning, but, did he really want to stay here? In a eternal darkness of a prison where he'd been thrown to? He didn't but whatever may be on the other side may be worse. Then again, he couldn't imagine anything worse than where he was now. No sleep. No food. No company. Though he didn't need them, they were nice to have. So without a second thought he stepped through the summoning gate._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

'_Oh Brimir another explosion...' _Louise was about to burst into tears when the shouting began but they were all put off when Tabitha, the summoner of a wind dragon, spoke up.

"There..." Tabitha pointed to the cloud of dispersing smoke, revealing a Teenage boy, around the age of 17 staring out at them all.

He had longish black hair that fell scene style just above his eyes, which were a mystifying purple framed by his plentiful dark long eyelashes. He had high cheekbones and a slightly tanned olive complexion, his lips were full and his nose was straight and buttoned. His ears were slightly pointed not too big, nor too small, and his neck was strong and sturdy, leading up to a sexily chiselled to die for jaw. His Adams apple was not to ridiculously large, or poked out disgustingly like most people. His shoulders were broad and wide, leading to heavily toned biceps, and gentle but strong hands. His chest was bare, still donning that deliciously seductive olive tone, covering an impressive 6-pack with toned pecks. Not an ounce of his figure was out of place. He was quite tall at 6'5-6, and he had nice long legs, which still looked long under seriously sexy faded denim jeans. He wore no shoes, but it didn't matter because even his feet were beautiful, in an odd way. The top button of his jeans were undone, revealing grey boxers underneath. In a shot, teenager was freakishly perfect. But, He also had swirling tribal tattoo's which glowed and curved around his body.

Louise stood there gob smacked. She'd just summoned the most gorgeous creature _alive_. Well at least one part of her chant worked.

"Look the Zero Summoned a commoner!" Malicorne yelled from the crowd.

"You never cease to amuse us Zero!" Kirche laughed from the crowd as she licked her lips at the deliciously handsome tattooed male.

Louise's face went red with rage. " It was just an accident!"

"Yeah the only accident we'd expect from you would be summoning a dragon or a manticore!"

Louise spun round to face her teacher.

"Colbert-sensei! Please allow me to resummon!" Louise pleaded only to have herself rejected.

"Woo! Go on Zero!" The crowd chanted to her, making her blush furiously. She spun around to face her familiar who was now looking up at the sun with a look of relief on his face.

"_Sperioutus melrous forneus ley yang...Martouituous lameous findir!"_ The most beautiful voice came from the teenage boy making girls blush and boys fall to the floor in deprivation.

The boys eyes glowed white before a chain around him became visible, the with one swift movement, the chain broke from his body.

Everybody stood in awe to the boy, wondering how the zero could summon him.

"Is he a noble?" Kirche shouted out loudly, blurting out what was on everyone's mind.

But before anyone could answer wings shot out from the boys back, and a veil of feathers fell around him. One wing was as white and as pure as light itself, then the other was black, as fine as ebony, and endless pit devoid of colour, but still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Ahhh... Kimochii...(That feels good)" The boys voice rang against the squealing girls ears causing him to take account of his surroundings.

"Nani? Dare da?(What? Who's there?)"

"H-h-h-hey y-you!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saito turned to the girl walking up to him. She was cute, very cute. She had waves of pink angelic hair which fell to her waist, and her eyes matched to boot. Her cheeks were feminine and rounded, and her nose was small and straight, her small ears were hidden behind her waves of voluptuous hair, and her lips were pink and cherub like. Her figure, although she lacked in breasts, was beautiful. She had wide hips and straight limbs, with no ounce of fat on either.

Taking her language into account her recognised the language as a mix between old French mixed with some early Latin themes.

"Excuse me young miss... I assume you have summoned me to this humble world?" His voice seemed to cause even more attention and arousal of the forthcoming crowd.

"Y-yes! I-i-i am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere! I have Su-summoned you here to be my eternal servant and partner!" The young girl, Louise, blushed furiously as she spoke.

"Ah..I See," Saito spoke slowly considering the words in his mouth," Are you displeased with me? Do you need me to prove my worth, so i am able to show i am worthy of protecting you?" Saito looked around and saw a wall where no one was sighted.

He centred the energy in his body to one hand and let a glowing orb trace itself there, upon releasing it, the wall shattered like glass and crumbled to the floor. He turned to Louise and a crowd who were now frozen in shock of the beings power.

"Ah! Sorry, allow me to fix that," Saito raised a smooth palm to the wall which immediately began regenerating itself," I do have more powers, i am capable in almost every field of combat. Are you still displeased with me?" Saito became desperate at the void of speech between them. He didn't want to go back to that prison. He never wanted to go back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Louise looked at the handsome individual, almost falling to her knees when he gazed into her eyes with those purple orbs of his.

"N-n-no I-I am qu-quite satisfied with y-y-you as a-a familiar!" She saw a look of extreme relief run across his face before he straightened himself.

"Louise get on with the ritual!" Colbert-Sensei shouted over.

"Y-yes!" Louise put the young man onto his knees, even then he was still a bit taller than her, and pointed her wand onto his forehead.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Grant your blessings upon this creature..." Louise leaned in," And bind it as my familiar..." Louise leaned in and kissed the mystical being on the lips, to which he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him, making Louise and red as an apple.

After he released her she stepped back as the familiar runes etched themselves into the beings hand, before the crowd slowly depleted and Louise Returned to her dorm room, followed by her new winged familiar The so called Hiraga Saito...


	2. Familiar's Familiars!

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update... haha...**_

_**TO ralf07 I think the same, but I wont be able to do it bit by bit, that's why either this chapter or the next his full powers will be released.**_

_**TO DRARKER all will be revealed in due time :D.**_

_**And to Zephyer 12 it's my own mix of chineese/jap/french/latin, so don't worry bout it.**_

_**And to the rest of my precious reviewers, thankyou very much ^.^**_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Louise stared at the tattooed male from her bedside perch, all the while trying to not turn into a simpering pile of goo under his smouldering and inquisitive purple gaze.

"So familiar-"

"Saito." The winged boy interjected quietly.

"Saito..." Louise was about to scold the familiar, but upon looking into his eyes her determination faltered and crumpled to dust," What are you?"

A brief look of panic flashed in his violet eyes before his wings quiver slightly against his back.

He hesitated to tell her. Who was he to tell her what..._He,_was? What would she do once she found out? She would fear him. She would hate him. Lock him away. Shun and abuse him. So... he decided to dodge the question.

"I... I am a type of halfbreed," Saito pursed his lips again, Louise deemed this to be a consistent habit of the winged male, Saito quickly thought of a way to dodge the question." It really surprised me though, looking out the window there are two moons... It's quite peculiar, although it is quite the beautiful sight." Saito shifted slightly, his toned body seemed to ripple under the soft moonlight, distracting Louise from ant further probing.

"I-I s-see, well then familiar, I see that it is quite late," Louise stammered hoping that the moonlight didn't reveal her red complexion," Then l-let us go to bed." Louise shifted her weight slowly off the bed, not trusting her jelly legs to hold her straight away.

She moved over to her wardrobe and, flinging it open she pulled out a long see-through nightgown, she blushed, still conscious of the purple eyed, poker faced, tattooed male at the other side of her room.

"C-c-could you turn away?" Louise heard a slight shuffling noise before she looked over her shoulder, to see if he'd done as she said. Satisfied, she peeled off her uniform.

It's not like she was conscious of him being a man or anything, he was a familiar and nothing more. At least that's what she'd like to think. Of course she couldn't deny the raven haired male was a boy, well a _man_, definitely a _man._

Slipping the silky garment on she slipped under her quilt thankfully, as if it protected her from the young man's overwhelming intensity.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Once Saito deemed the angelic girl to be asleep from her shallow breathing, he willed himself to silently move to the window. Saito didn't want to hold back any longer, his power was thrashing against it's unbreakable confinements. He'd cast an illusion spell on the wall before, it was the most he could do with the dwindling speck of power he had gained upon entry to this dimension. He felt empty without the one thing he owned, so he needed to break the seal, and to do that... he needed to call his familiar. At the Academy of Anhegeis he'd watched the students summon their familiars, thus enhancing and breaking all barriers to their strength. So he needed to do just that. Summoning a familiar would not only unlock his seal, but it would also supply him with a consistent supply of magical energy on which to operate on.

Quietly Saito opened the window and slid out kicking himself away from the wall and letting his majestic wings unfurl. He relished in the freedom of his feathered limbs and stretched them to their limits, soaring through the clouds, letting the condensed water bead and make his body slick and shimmer in the twin moonlight. Landing quietly on the grass he retracted his wings halfway, shaking them ever so slightly to get rid of the dew drops clinging to his sleek paper-thin feathers. His purple gaze sweeping over the grassy plain before he began.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Saito was quite satisfied with himself, he'd found matches and a clean sharp blade to use for the ceremony, he could remember how the Professors had set up the circle by watching them from the room he used to be kept in. Unfortunately for Saito, this dimension had nothing that would burn quick enough, seen as wood was the most potent fire maker other than the use of magic, which well, Saito was pretty spent of. And with no other choice, Saito has to use his blood as fuel, seen as the blood of both his kinds had a tendency to, well burn uncontrollably, wildly.

Saito quickly sprung the blade up his arm, letting the warm, glowing liquid to trail down his tanned limb.**(A/N: Don't do this guys, even though it may make you feel better, don't do it to yourself, and don't give whomever making you do it or life the satisfaction.) **Moving quickly he painted a large cross, about the size of two fully grown men, into the grass. The cross was in a large upside-down pentagram, that had weird archaic symbols within its recesses. The symbol was huge, even on the grass it seemed to dwarf the blue haired girls dragon sylpheed. Striking up a match, Saito threw it down upon the grass and watched the black, white, red and blue flames spring alight.

"_**To our Father the creator of the universe..." **_Saito paused, he should include some of his other half as well,_**" And to our mother, once the right hand of our Lord, our Father, now the birth-er of darkness" **_Saito clasped his bloody hands together, the knife still between them, his eyes closed._**" From my blood I asketh of thee, in the name of the dark and light that resides within thyself's body. Grant me my eternal partner, servant, friend and ally... Grant my the power of mine to this world..." **_Saito's purple eyes shot open, emotions tumbling from their violet depths,_**" And my freedom along with it!"**_

What happened next awoke the whole school. A violent explosion of light and darkness expanded from the summoning circle, engulfing Saito as onlookers stumbled from their beds to their windows.

As the swirling, writhing lights died down, Saito could see to floating shapes, both with dangerous auras looming over to him. He stared as they became clearer, they were two spirit foxes, one white with wining blue patterns, and one black, a carbon copy of the other accept for the fact he had red swirls instead of blue markings. Both emitted an aura that lashed out dangerously, chopping away at the ground underneath them. They were both small, about the size of a grown man's arm each, and their closed eyes leered over to Saito curiously, half in shock and in mild amusement.

"_Boy is it you who called us here?"_Said the black.

"Yes." Saito spoke affirmatively, clear cut and clipped.

The white shared a bemused look with the black before speaking, neither opened their mouths, but their voices boomed and vibrated with power and vast, ancient, celestial knowledge,"_That's quite the feat boy, summoning both of us, you have me impressed... but, what makes you think you can bond us?"_ The white jeered.

"Because you're here." Saito replied instantly, his eyes never faltering, his boy still and sturdy, like a rock.

The black and white foxes hovered to the olive male judging his looks, power and celestial standing, both eager to know how powerful the boy was to be able to call upon the both of them. The black let out a dark chuckle and turned to the white, who seemed very amused," _He's a halfbreed..."_ The black mused.

"_How interesting..."_ The white sniggered. Both closing in until they were resting on the boys shoulders." _Tell me boy, if we release the seal, you have to fight us to gain our favour and bind us to you..."_ The white twirled it's tail to stroke the tattooed male's chiselled jaw.

"_You up to it?"_ The black mirrored the white's actions.

" I'm more ready then I'll ever be." The foxes chuckled at Saito's response before letting leash a quarter of the boys overwhelming power...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**And that's all for now, make sure you drop a review, it motivates me to write more and feed you wonderful peoples fan fiction appetites.**

**I was listening to Rosario Vampire Dancing in the velvet moon to this... Then I remembered the intense Inner Moka and Tsukune lemon I did for it...¬.¬**

**Anyway, until next time my wonderful reviewers and readers,**

_**Kitsune.**_


	3. Infernium Gladium

_**Mwahahahahahahaha! yes I managed to abduct the downstairs laptop from my lecherous relative! hahahaha!**_

_**On a sadder not my cat noodles just caught a bird at the back door, luckily I managed to grab hold of the and get her to let the bird go, then she ran back after it after she wiggled from my grasp, she was there around the corner with it in-between her jaws, so I grabbed her, opened her mouth so the bird could get away and held her there for a minute or so until the bird was gone...Whew, I feel like a saint.**_

_**Anyway, look forward to some carnage today, my precious readers, because the barometer on Saito's powers are due to be released... Mwahahahahahaha!**_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Saito stumbled to his knees ass a red hot power pulsed through him, like flames engulfing his entire body, his blood seemed to be ignited in his veins. Shallow breathing became ragged and strangled before his eyes were effected with heterochromia, one eye as blue as the vast sky, one red, as deep as the fiery crimson blood of hell. A few moments later they faded back to the bottomless, mystic purple they were before, with many emotions swimming from their usual passive façade.

"SAITO! What are you doing?" The shriek of his master dragged him from his emotional haze.

"Louise..." Saito turned to the pinkette who had hastily shoved shoes and a long coat over her revealing nightwear.

"What are they?" Louise pointed to the two celestial beings, who's power was now lashing at a dangerous capacity.

"Louise stand back please." Saito gestured to the wall about 50ft away from them speaking gently.

"Who are you to tell me what to do your just a fa-"

"**Louise...Stand back now."** Saito interrupted the pinkette who was now trembling among the many others who had heard the power vibrating with and around Saito.

"O-o-okay..." Louise quickly scuttled to the wall gripping her sides tightly, taking her place among the recently formed crowd.

"**Now... let's get this party started..." **Saito mused cracking his fists.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The power brimming within the school walls was indescribable, with Saito as the center of it all.

"_Boy your so amusing... first time I'm having fun in a long time..." _The white's mouth opened to reveal a fierce grin, with two sharp canines.

"_The exact same for me..."_ The black mirrored the whites fanged grin.

"**Are you going to fight or am I going to have to go to sleep for a millennia until you actually stop babbling your insufferable nonsense?" **Saito waved his smooth tanned palm over his mouth yawning as if to annunciate his point.

"_You have quite the attitude boy, you might get killed for that..."_ The black growled, moving towards Saito in a speed impossible to track with the untrained eye, the white mirroring its actions.

"**Is that so?"** Saito chuckled darkly, appearing behind the two foxes.

The two turned around to look at the boy, now seeing he had partial heterochromia in his left eye, now partially glowing a dangerous crimson.

"**Hi there, glad you finally turned around."** Saito smiled sweetly at the two before raising two fists, that glowed with a black aura so fast that the only evidence he'd done it was the two foxes now splattered on dirt within a crater he'd created from the force of his punch.

Saito let out a surprised whistle, admiring his handiwork before revealing to the spectators a fanged smile, each fang an inch long with red glowing runes down them.

Surprising the spectators more, the winged male began bounding around the crater, his unfurled wings lifting him higher in every bound.

"_Insolent little..!"_ The two foxes raised from the crater snarling at the skipping male.

"**Oh? Your still conscious? How** **impressive~"** Saito chuckled darkly at the two, as if they were small children trying to beat up a heavyweight lifter.**" And I'm only using a quarter of my power,"** Saito raised his palms to the sky and shrugged letting out a disappointed sigh,**"You guys can't even beat me with this power, I'm worried about the part where half of my power is released... Hahahaha!"** Saito's taunting worked perfectly the way he wanted it to.

The twin foxes, irritated from Saito's consistent teasing released the second part of his seal, and were immediately flung back by the force of his aura.

"_**And you fell for the bait too!" **_Everyone fell back in fear at the sound of his voice, deep, menacing and seductive. Boys instantly soiled themselves, and girls became soiled in a different way, blushing profoundly at the dark male.**_" Are you sure you aren't fish in disguise?"_**

Saito's eyes opened fully revealing both eyes with bloody red irises with slitted pupils, pointed up, giving him a crazed expression. His hair became even more impossibly black, Red streaks breaking through their black recesses, his hair became more straight and spiked into long stuck up clumps of hair on the top of his head, his fringe grew, falling halfway over one red eye, his skin paled to a deathly white porcelain colour. His ears grew and spiked more obviously, revealing 4 or 5 piercings in each and a stretcher, his lip gained two hoop piercings right next to each other, and his tattoos became more tribal and violent, stretching over his body, glowing with a raven aura. His majestic two toned wings lost their innocent looking aura, both turning as black as the night sky.

"_**Because of your shitty pride... I am now able to reveal my demonic nature fully, you stupid balls of useless spirit energy" **_His voice sounded dark and mischievous, still donning it's seductive tone.

"_Kuh..! Y-you are! This energy..!"_ Both foxes opened their eyes, they had no irises, both had amber eyes, with a reptilian slit in them.

"_**Huhuhuhuhuhu..." **_Saito's face became hidden by his hair as a slight chuckling became heard from his direction, **_"Heheheheheheh..." _**His sinister chuckling became more pronounced, making fear override all other emotions they had, accept for the girls arousal,_**" Kukukukukukuku..." **_Both foxes began to tremble and realise their pitiful situation,Saito doubled over in laughter before them,_**"KWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Saito's head was flung backwards, unable to contain his roaring laughter.

"_**Haaaah..."**_ Saito settled himself, wiping a tear from under his heavy and dark eyelashes.

"_You-You dare belittle us!"_ The foxes both sprang at the smirking male, unfortunately.

"_**No..."**_ Saito shot two dark balls of energy at the two foxes, sending them spiralling into the wall. He soon appeared before them, his fists aura covered again, only this time it was much darker.

Saito began to ruthlessly pound them on the wall grinning like a mad man. He soon tired of using his own hands, and smoky tendrils, reverberating with the element of darkness itself, grabbing the foxes by their tails, yanking them up and smacking them upon the ground continually, their roots tracing back to Saito's back.

"_**You dare raise your fists to me." **_Saito finished after the twin foxes escaped his grasp.

"_We... we are the messenger of out god Inari-sama! After he died, his power was inherited by us, forcing us to become two different deitys because of the immense power bestowed upon us, how can we be defeated by the likes of you!" _The Kitsune's both snarled.

"_**Well I'll tell you both a juicy secret!" **_Saito bent over slightly, winking and holding a single finger to his mouth in a quieting gesture, **_"Let's just say I inherited the powers of both my parents, 'Kay my hunnies?"_** Saito winked again.

"_H-how dare you make little of us!"_ The foxes snarled.

"_**Well you are small..."**_ Saito dead-panned pointing at the twin Kitsune's bodies.

At that one sentence the two Kitsunes launched themselves at Saito who began swaying to dodge their attacks, then he began singing.

Megurine Luka [Just Be Friends]

"_**Just be friends**____**All we gotta do  
Just be friends**____**It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends**____**All we gotta do  
Just be friends**____**Just be friends...**_

ukandanda___**kinou no asa**____**hayaku ni**_

("It came to mind in the early morning yesterday_**  
wareta GURASU**____**kakiatsumeru you na**_  
As if I gathered broken pieces of glass _**  
kore ha ittai nan darou**____**kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku**_

What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger_**  
bokura ha konna koto shitakatta no kana  
**_Is this what we really hoped for?  
_**  
wakatteta yo**____**kokoro no oku soko de ha**_

I knew it at the bottom of my heart, _**  
**__**motto mo tsurai**____**sentaku ga BESUTO**_

the hardest choice would be the best _**  
sore wo kobamu jiko ai to**____**kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi**_

My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction _**  
boku ha itsu ni nareba ieru no kana**_

When can I tell it to you? _****_

yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de

In the slowly decaying world, _**  
agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro**_

I'm struggling but it's the only way _**  
iroaseta kimi no**____**hohoemi kizande**_

Carving your faded smiles,_**  
sen wo nuita**_

I pulled out the plug._****_

koe wo karashite sakenda 

I screamed with my hoarse voice _**  
hankyou**____**zankyou**____**munashiku hibiku**_

rebound and resonance _**  
hazusareta kusari no**____**sono saki ha**_

echo in vain Nothing is left _**  
nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**_

at the end of the unchained me _****_

futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

Coincidences that sticked us degenerates _**  
anten**____**dansen**____**hakanaku chiji ni**_

into the dark and are broken in pieces _**  
shosen konna mono sa**____**tsubuyaita**_

"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled _**  
**_**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**

Somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks _****_

All we gotta do___**Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye**____**Just be friends  
All we gotta do**____**Just be friends  
Just be friends**____**Just be friends...**_

kidzuitanda___**kinou no**____**naida yoru ni**_

Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize_**  
ochita kaben**____**hiroiageta to shite**_

It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals _**  
mata saki modoru koto ha nai**____**sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi**_

Because it'd never bloom again, It's tiny but already dead on my palms_**  
bokura no jikan ha tomatta mama**_

Our time stopped long ago _****_

omoidasu yo___**hajimete atta kisetsu wo**_

I remember the season we met first and your grace smile_**  
kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo**_

Bringing up old issues, _**  
**__**ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte**____**futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita**_

we hurt each other, as badly as possible_**  
bokura no kokoro ha toge darake da**_

Our minds are full of thorns

_****_

omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de

With this continuous dull relationship

_**boku ga iwanakya  
**_but I have to tell you_****_

kanashii hodo___**kawaranai kokoro**_

Grievously I can't change my mind_**  
aishiteru no ni**____**hanare gatai no ni**_

I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you,_**  
boku ga iwanakya**_

but I have to tell you_****_

kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga

It's raining heavily in my mind,_**  
bouzen**____**shouzen**____**shikai mo kemuru**_

I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry_**  
kakugo shiteta hazu no**____**sono itami**_

Despite my determination,_**  
sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada**_

the pain is still penetrating my body_****_

futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

The bond between us has come apart ,_**  
hokorobi**____**hodoke**____**nichijou ni kieteku**_

and is dying away in everyday_**  
sayonara aishita hito**____**koko made da**_

Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over_**  
mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**_

We have to leave without turning back_****_

ichido dake___**ichido dake**_

Just once, just once,_**  
negai ga kanau no naraba**_

if I could have my wish to come true_**  
nando demo umarekawatte**_

I'd be born again and again_**  
ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo**_

and go see you on those days _****_

koe wo karashite sakenda

I screamed with my hoarse voice,_**  
hankyou**____**zankyou**____**munashiku hibiku**_

rebound and resonance echo in vain_**  
hazusareta kusari no**____**sono saki ha**_

echo in vain Nothing is left_**  
nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**_

at the end of the unchained me_****_

futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

The bond between us has come apart_**  
hokorobi**____**hodoke**____**nichijou ni kieteku**_

and is dying away in everyday_**  
sayonara aishita hito**____**koko made da**_

Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over_**  
mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**_

We have to leave without turning back _****_

kore de oshimai sa"

It's all over )

After Saito had finished, the black fox had managed to land a strike on Saito's arm, and immediately knew that it was screwed.

"_**How dare you... That was such a beautiful and memorable song for me and you just... ruined the moment!"**_ All of the spectators broke out of their hypnotism cast by Saito's beautiful demonic voice when he began to beat the foxes, brutally.

"_**Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How fucking dare you! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!Die!"**_ Then abruptly as it began, the beating stopped. **_"Sorry that song just gets me all emotional!" _**Saito knocked his head with his fist lightly, pulling his tongue out while he winked.

"_N-no W-we think y-y-y-ou have perfectly demonstrated how able you would be as our master..." _The Kitsune's shook as they spoke, "_We will release your other half of power in due course..."_

"_**My how understanding, My name is Infernium, Infernium Gladius I'm Saito, just his more... devilish side..."**_ The onlookers and Kitsune's shook knowingly with his declaration. _**"Just don't release **__**Caeli, he's such a goody-goody Poker-face twat."**_

After Infernium muttered his protests he slowly began to merge back into Saito, leavng the boy with the same look he has when he first came, eccept from his red partial heterochromia...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Omg, im gonna be sick, i went outside for a breather in the midddle of this and the same bird was being eten by my cat. She coughed up a leg and then ate it again. I nearly threw up and had to grip the wall for support. I fed her just before she went out aswell! I went back out again aafterwards and there was a half eaten green bird there aswell, i got the shovel out of the shed and made it a little grave.**

**So guys whaddaya think of Saito's devilish side? Its still Saito but with more of a mischevious and playful personality, hehe.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kitsune.**


End file.
